User blog:Urbancommando77/SWAT VS GIGN
SWAT: The American special police forces VS GIGN: The French counter-terrorist law enforcers WHO IS DEADLIEST??? SWAT Information Biography A SWAT (''special weapons and tactics) ''team is an elite tactical unit in various law enforcement agencies. They are trained to perform high-risk operations that fall outside of the abilities of regular officers. SWAT team members' duties include: performing hostage rescues and counter-terrorism operations; serving high risk arrest and search warrants; subduing barricaded suspects; and engaging heavily-armed criminals. SWAT teams are often equipped with specialized firearms including submachine guns, assault rifles, breaching shotguns, riot control agents, stun grenades, and sniper rifles. They have specialized equipment including heavy body armor, ballistic shields, entry tools, armored vehicles, advanced night vision optics, and motion detectors for covertly determining the positions of hostages or hostage takers inside enclosed structures. The first SWAT team was established by inspector Daryl Gates in the Los Angeles Police Department in 1968. Since then, many American and Canadian police departments, especially in major cities and at the federal and state-levels of government, have established their own elite units under various names; these units, regardless of their official name, are referred to collectively as SWAT teams in colloquial usage. Other Info Weapons Black remington.jpg|Remington 870 Mp5 with silencer.jpg|MP5 w/ Silencer HK416.jpg|HK416 Remington 700 BDL.jpg|Remington 700 185px-RiotShield Melee MW3.png|Videogame Riot Shield Taser.jpg|Single Taser GIGN Information Biography The G.I.G.N or the National Gendarmerie Intervention Group, (French Translation: Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale), are the Special Operations counter-terrorism and hostage rescue unit of the French Gendarmerie. Members that belong to the military are also charged with police duties outside urbanised areas. Because of this the GIGN members can be described as enhanced SWAT personnel than to a military unit such as the British Army's Special Air Service. G.I.G.N members are trained to follow police regulations and include negotiation and investigation specialists. The G.I.G.N cross-trains with Germany's G.S.G-9, Spain's G.E.O, Hong Kong's S.D.U, Malaysia's S.A.U, America's S.W.AT, and H.R.T teams. They have seen heavy action against terrorists, organized crime, kidnappings, bank robberies, and other stiuations similar to that. Other Info Weapons Benelli m4 4 1920x10801.jpg|Benelli M4 FileFN P90 Triple Rail (TR).jpg|P90 Famas g2.jpg|FAMAS Barrett M82.jpg|Barret M82 SIG Sauer P226.jpeg|P226 Flashbang.jpg|Flashbang Setting Battle will take place on training grounds. The scenerio is that the SWAT and the GIGN are doing a joint training operation, and the blood and gore is in the particepent's head. Notes Notes *Battle will be 8 on 8 *GIGN will have the same *Voting ends July 13, 2013 (Unless voting slows down to much) Voting *Full Vote- Good edges or two paragraphs *Half Vote- One sentence edges or one paragraph *Zero Votes- One word/One sentence *Anon votes count as half a vote Battle 8 Membrs of SWAT arrive into the area, armed with HK416s and Remington 870s. The team charge into the nearby building, but no one was there. Three members break of from the rest of the team and set up a Taser Shockwave. While setting it up the shockwave, the GIGN sniper fires a round, turning one of the SWAT member's heads into red mush. SWAT: 7 The GIGN members, armed with FAMAS' and P90s. The team sends two FAMAS wielding soldiers in the first room, where the Taser Shockwave was. The two men were shockd into submission, but three more enter the room, one of them fire a whole P90 clip into one. One SWAT member fires a shotgun round into his face. SWAT: 6 GIGN: 7 The one SWAT member rolls behind cover, Blind Firing from it. A bullets hits the shoulder of a GIGN member, then another hits his chest, knocking him down. The other GIGN membr throws a flashbang and shields his eyes. "GRENADE!" The SWAT member yells to himslf, but the grenade detonated. The SWAT member fired randomly, fortunatly, three round entered the head of the GIGN. When he regained his senses, he ran to the injured GIGN member and blew his head into tiny pieces with his Remington Shotgun GIGN: 5 Meanwhile, the rest of the GIGN members entered through the backdoor, entering a firefight with the SWAT members. A whole P90 clip entered the legs of one SWAT member, rendering him unable to fight. A GIGN soldier fired three shots from the FAMAS killing a SWAT member. Aftr the firefight was over, only two SWAT members remained, and same with the GIGN. GIGN: 3 (The sniper wasn't in the firefight) SWAT: 3 (The SWAT member who was blinded from a Flashbang wasn't there) The SWAT members meet up and prepare to sneak attack the GIGN members. The GIGN members, armed with Benelli M4s, rush into the room, getting ambushed. A SWAT member fires his shotgun, hitting a GIGN member in the chest, killing him. The other GIGN member is then shot, but not before killing two SWAT members. GIGN: 1 SWAT: 1 The last SWAT member walks outside with his Remington 700. He put the Sniper Rifle on a bipod and took cover. The GIGN sniper fires a round nearby, kicking up a bunch of dirt into the SWAT member's eyes. He raises his head, where the GIGN sniper could see him. Before he could shoot the SWAT member puts his head down. He fires at the sniping position, barely missing. Finally, the GIGN sniper hit the SWAT member in the head, killing him. All the SWAT and GIGN members rise, for it was just a training operation and the gore was all in the member's head. Category:Blog posts